1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet control structure, and in particular to a faucet control structure, whereby water can continuously flow out of its outlet port in a normal state.
2. Description of Prior Art
As for a faucet provided in a bathroom, a user may operate the faucet in two ways. One way is to mount the faucet above a bathtub for draining water into the bathtub, so that the user can take a bath in the bathtub. The other way is to mount an connecting water pipe between the faucet and a shower nozzle located above the faucet, so that the water coming from the faucet can flow through the connecting water pipe to spray out of the shower nozzle. In this way, the user can take a shower. In order to combine these two ways into one faucet, a switch valve has to be mounted on the faucet. The user pulls or pushes the switch valve to switch the water flow of the faucet to the bathtub or the shower nozzle. More specifically, when the user wants to take a bath, he/she turns on the faucet, and the water flows directly out of a front end (i.e. the outlet port) of the faucet into a container (e.g. the bathtub) under the faucet. When the user wants to take a shower, he/she pulls upwardly the switch valve, so that the switch valve blocks the water from flowing though the outlet port of the faucet and guides the water to flow through the connecting water pipe to spray out of the shower nozzle. The upwardly-pulled switch valve is supported by the water pressure in the faucet, so that the switch valve will not fall downwardly unless the user turns off the faucet. When the user turns off the faucet, the water pressure in the faucet is reduced to such an extent that it is smaller than the weight of the switch valve. At this time, the switch valve will fall downwardly due to its weight.
However, in practice, the conventional faucet has the following problems:
(I) If the pressure of water remained in the faucet is too high, the switch valve cannot fall downwardly due to its weight even though the faucet is turned off. As a result, when the user turns on the faucet next time, the water may suddenly spray out of the shower nozzle.
(II) When the water suddenly sprays out of the shower nozzle, the user often gets shocked. Unfortunately, if hot water suddenly sprays out of the shower nozzle, the user may be scaled by the hot water, which is a big problem in safety.
(III) When the faucet is turned off and the pressure of water remained in the faucet is too high, the switch valve cannot fall downwardly by its weight. At this time, the user has to exert a force larger than the pressure of the remaining water so as to press the switch valve downwardly, which is inconvenient in use.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a novel structure based on his expert experience and delicate researches.